Nightingale
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: A song of beauty, power and complete chaos. When a girl is thrown up into the Glade, it's a mystery of itself, especially when she is known simply as, "The Nightingale". The Creators choose to follow not only her brain activity, but her movement, life, and most of all her romantic interests. With a clearing full of teenage boys and hormones who is the Saviour of the Nightingale? OC
1. A Brand New Greenie

Nightingale

****Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner. The only thing I own is the plot that you might not recognise, any OC's you will be introduced to through this story, and on occasion Newt and Thomas because they're just so hot! ;) ****

****Enjoy the first installment of "The Nightingale".****

* * *

**UNKNOWN P.O.V:**

The sound of a sharp screeching of metal against a concrete wall was enough to make my head hurt and my ears ring. I brought my hands up to cover my ears, and I scrunched my eyes together in pain. Where was I? Who was I?

The screeching soon stopped, so I took this as my chance to explore where I was. My hands ran over the calloused floor, which felt cool to the touch, and grated. I reached the part of the floor which met with the wall, so I brought my hand up the wall, which felt the same as the floor. I looked up slightly to see there was a roof as well, so there was only one evaluation. I was in a box type elevator.

The box started to speed up again, and then hit a blockage of some sort. I lost my balance, and stumbled to the side, hitting my head in the process. I looked up as I heard a loud creaking, but immediately regretted it as light poured in to the tiny dark space. I squinted my eyes, and brought my hand up to cover them. I couldn't see properly, considering the light shone around them, only outlining their silhouettes. One of them jumped down into the box, and I instinctively crawled back into the corner of the elevator.

"Oh my shuck," I heard a voice whisper, the one that was in the box with me.

"What is it Alby?" I heard a different, deeper voice ask.

"You won't believe it, even if I told you," the first boy, Alby replied, his voice rang loud and clear.

"Try me, ya shank!" The second voice laughed, and I heard other people laugh as well.

"It's a girl!" Alby cried up, as I heard gasps of disbelief and astonishment.

"I call dibs!" I heard a voice cry out. My jaw dropped open in shock.

"You can't have dibs! I call dibs!" Another voice cried out in outrage. I don't even know if it was possible for my jaw to drop even further, but I might as well shut them all up.

"Excuse me?! No-one is '_calling_' ownership. Grow up!" I cried. I heard almost all of the arguing grow silent, as the boy in the elevator with me, put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Is she hot?" I heard another voice cry out. Nick looked me over, and I shot him a look of disbelief, disgust and outrage all mixed into one.

"She's smokin'" Alby called up, and I had this sudden urge to smack him across the face.

"Will all you shanks shuck up!?" The deep voice cried out in a commanding voice. I saw Alby tense slightly, so there was only one thing about this voice that I could pin. This man or boy was one that required respect, as his voice rang with authority. Maybe he was their leader?

The boy, who I knew as Alby, grinned up at them and then looked down to my shuddering form. I looked at him, his warm brown eyes, meeting my cold hazel ones. I glared daggers at him, which made him chuckle and shake his head. Oh, how I wanted to hurt him.

He knelt down in front of me, his gaze never once leaving my eyes.

"What's your name greenie?" He asked, as he slowly and cautiously held a hand out in front of me. My brain rattled for my name, but I couldn't remember it for the life of me.

"I-I don't remember." I stuttered as I looked to the ground of the elevator, then back up to Alby's eyes. I was starting to get scared. I didn't know who I was, surrounded by people I didn't even know, and I had no idea where I was? I could be in the middle of a desert for all I know!

"Don't worry, you'll remember in a few days. It was the same for all of us. You can trust us Greenie," he smiled, as he spoke calming yet understanding words.

I took Alby's outstretched hand, and gave him a small smile as he helped me up the rope. A boy with dark skin, grabbed my hand, and helped me up, only letting go to help Nick out of the boxed elevator. I took this as my advantage, and crept up silently behind a boy that looked to be around sixteen, and was at least a head taller than me. I unsheathed the blade that he had in his belt, and held it up defensively in front of me.

All the boys around me, took sharp intakes of breath, and looked to me in a calm yet scared manner.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell am I doing here? Where the hell is here? Who the hell am I?!" I cried, as I could feel myself bordering on hysterics.

Alby slowly made his way toward me, and held out his hands in a defensive manner, yet in a way that was telling a part of me that he meant no harm, that he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Easy," he began, as he slowly and cautiously made his way toward me. I held the knife up threateningly in front of me. "I don't think I introduced myself. My name is Alby," he whispered, as he stepped closer to me.

"I said stay away!" I yelled, as I slashed carelessly through the air. I heard a groan somewhere to my right, and I dropped the knife in horror, as I saw a red liquid type substance run down a tan limb. I turned away quickly, and ran like my whole life depended on it, which it probably did. I heard calls behind me telling me to come back, and stay away from the maze, whatever that meant.

I stopped briefly, looking around the clearing, and saw two very tall walls, with a gap in between. Finally, an escape. I took off in a sprint, and made it across the clearing in what I assumed was record time, and burst through the concrete walls. I heard screams of protest and what I thought was fear echo through and bounce off the walls. After I turned left and right numerous times, I knew for a fact that I was screwed. My feet pounded on the hard ground, as I turned left and came to an instant stop. Standing in front of me was a dead end, which could only mean one thing. I was in a maze.

I gulped in breath after breath of oxygen, doubled over and placed my hands on my knees. After resting for a few minutes I looked up and finally noticed the intricate design of the maze that I was standing in. Concrete walls towered above me, all covered in a thick vine, that wound its way up the walls, but not fully reaching the top, and little concrete ledges here and there. I spun around in a complete circle, then looked back to the vine littered ground.

"Oh, I am so screwed." I whispered, as I tried to get more oxygen into my lungs.

I turned around and started running again, trying to find a way out, or even back to the clearing with all the teenage boys, but nothing, not one thing looked familiar. But hey, nothing ever looks familiar in a maze right? At least, I don't think so.

I rounded a corner only to run right into a wall, and fell onto the ground. I heard a loud thump, followed by a grunt as the supposed '_wall_' hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see a boy on the ground with shaggy honey blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, a light tan, and dressed in a dark orange singlet, baggy pants, running shoes, and a water pouch that was strapped to his back.

He groaned in pain, but went silent as soon as his eyes landed on me. Cliché, I know, but he was probably very confused. I scrambled backwards on my hands and feet, but stopped short when I hit a wall. The boy looked at me in pure shock, confusion and sympathy, and slowly stood up from the rock hard floor.

He made his way toward me slowly, and it took all of my restraint not to charge at him, and act like a crazy girl. I could feel my heart as it pounded away in my chest, making me feel restricted, like I couldn't escape. A small whimper escaped my lips, followed by a slight movement of moving myself even further into the wall, which was supposed to be impossible.

"Hey, easy there," the boy whispered, in a slight indistinguishable accent. "My name's Newt. What are you doing all the way out here?" Newt asked, as he made his way slowly and cautiously toward me.

"I don't know, I was scared so I bolted. I thought this was an escape, but I'm lost and I don't know how to get back, and I'm petrified. Please, help me." I whispered, as his eyes looked down to me in a comforting gesture. He knelt down onto the ground in front of him, and he looked deep into my eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm a Runner. I'm going to help you, I promise," I looked into his warm, brown eyes and could only see truth in them. I could trust him, I knew I could, but what would happen when I got back to that clearing? "What's your name?" He asked, as his hands reached out slowly to my elbows, and enclosed around my arms, effectively lifting me up off the damp ground, and to stand straight with him.

"I don't remember. Why don't I remember?" I asked him, my voice cracking halfway through. I was on the edge of hysterics, and I was beyond petrified. I didn't know who I was, where I was, why I was here, what day it was, or who any of those people were, so I wouldn't be surprised if I scared out of my wits.

"Don't worry, it happened to all of us. I'm going to take you back to where you came from, ok? Don't you worry about a thing. You're safe with me," he promised, as we started walking around twists and turns, making sharp lefts and sharp rights. How did he know where he was going?

For the first time since I got to this place, I felt safe, like I could rely on this person walking in front of me, but then again, I didn't actually know who he was.

After turning one last corner, I could see the clearing from where I bolted out of, and boys surrounded the entrance to this maze. They all perked up when they saw Newt and I walking toward them, but one of them looked practically infuriated.

"Greenie!" He yelled. I supposed that was me, by the way everybody was looking at me, so I turned to him, with the most innocent look that I could muster.

"I'm sorry?" I phrased it as a question, as I was completely clueless to what Greenie meant.

"You just ran into the maze. You just broke our main rule. You'll have three nights in the slammer, with only one piece of bread. Do you understand me?" The man practically growled at me. I could feel tears stinging the backs of my eyes, but I wasn't going to back down without a fight, but before I could get up all in his face, Newt stepped in front of me, and placed a protective arm out in front of me.

"Come on Nick. From what I've seen, she's as scared as we all were at one point, and if she came up only today, then she wouldn't know about the rules nor the maze. She was looking for an escape, somewhere to get out of here. How would you feel being a female, and waking up in an unknown compartment, only to find yourself surrounded by hormonal teenage boys as soon as you get out? A human's first instinct when scared is to run, and that's exactly what she did. Don't take it out on her," Newt defended me, and to be honest I wasn't expecting it. He didn't even know me, and he was going up against the man that looked to be in charge of the entire clearing.

"She broke our rules Newt," he yelled.

"Did you even tell them to her?" Newt grinned back cheekily.

"No," Nick admitted reluctantly.

"Then I see no reason why she doesn't go free." Newt smiled, as he clasped a hand on Nick's shoulder. Nick took a deep breath, sighed, and ran a hand through his short brown hair. He then turned to look at me with a stare that could quite possibly, make me curl up in a corner and cry.

"Next time Greenie, you won't be so lucky. Newt won't always be here to save the day." Nick then turned away from me and toward the crowd that had gathered during Newt's speech. "Get back to work, ya shanks!" He cried, as every person in the clearing jumped to attention and wandered away from the double concrete walls.

"Newt," I whispered, as I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to look at me, and bent his head to look me in the eyes.

"Yeah Greenie?" He asked, as he smiled a cheeky smile.

"Thank you." I thanked him, as I watched his whole body twitch with some sort of anticipation, like he was waiting for something, or someone. I turned around to look back into the intricate twists and turns of the maze, and watched with amazement, as more boys came around the corners. They greeted each other with smiles, and clasps of the hands without breaking their stride, and continued their way out into the clearing.

"Newt, we were looking for you! What happened?" A boy asked. He had brown eyes, tan skin, and dark brown or blackish hair. He looked to be fit, but that was probably needed for what he was doing.

"Sorry Minho, I was running my part of the maze, when the new Greenie jumped out at me. She ran into the maze looking for an escape, she was scared, so I brought her back here. Minho, meet the new Greenie," Newt explained, as he turned toward me, the boy I now knew as Minho turned as well and looked me up and down.

"Got a set of legs on ya, I'll give ya that She-Bean," Minho practically drooled at the sight of my poorly covered legs.

"Thank you?" I replied hesitantly, as I wasn't sure if I was supposed to take that as a compliment, or a very weirdly structured statement.

"Do you remember your name Greenie?" He asked me, as he looked into my hazel eyes.

"No, I really wished I did though, because '_Greenie_' is really starting to annoy me," I replied back sarcastically, and I found it amusing when Newt covered his mouth to stifle a grin.

"Newbie's got a mouth. The Glade just got interesting." Minho smiled, as he jogged off with the other boys, to a weird looking shack at the corner of a set of woods.

"Hey, I'll take you to the Homestead, let you meet up with Jeff, and then I'll leave you in his capable hands, because I still have work to do. Come on Greenie!" He cried, as his hand enclosed around my wrist and dragged me to a two story building that looked like it was going to fall over. The walls were made out of boarded wood, but the ground around the outside was littered with sleeping bags and hammocks. They were stairs that led up to the top of the building, which then split into eight different rooms. I wonder what they're for?

"Jeff!" A boy that looked to be a few years older than I was, came over to greet Newt.

"Hey Newt, how was the Maze?" He asked, as he did a little elaborate handshake with Newt.

"Same old, before this little shank came around the corner and practically barrelled into me," Newt replied, with a slight teasing tone to his voice.

"Sorry?" I laughed, as I stuck my hand out to shake Jeff's. "Hi, I'd tell you my name, but I don't remember. It's nice to meet you though!" I said politely, as I could feel Newt's eyes on the back of my head.

"You'll be right with her Jeff?" Newt asked, as he paced from side to side on his feet.

"Yeah shank, I'll be fine! Get back to work!" Jeff laughed, as Newt smiled and walked out of the homestead, and then practically ran across the clearing to the shack where I saw the other boys go into.

"Have you had your tour yet?" Jeff asked me, as he tidied up a few sleeping bags.

"Ah, no not yet," I replied, as I helped him straighten out some of the used sleeping bags, that looked like a bomb had hit them or something.

"Don't worry, you'll be taken on the tour by either Nick or Alby tomorrow morning," he reassured, as he continued to straighten out the mountain of sleeping bags.

"What about Newt?" I asked subtly, as I straightened up some of the boxes in the corner of the room.

"Nah, Newt's a runner. They leave at dawn to run the maze. Don't tell Nick that I just told you that," he looked at me, and helped me pick up the box that was in the walkway.

"I won't." I promised. Passing the time was hard here, so Jeff and I just continued to clean up around the Homestead. I almost got the shock of my life, when the door opened and teenage boys filled the small room. I was now beyond petrified. I didn't recognise anyone. I couldn't see the person who pulled me out of the elevator, the one that wanted to throw me in the slammer, whatever that was, and I didn't see Newt.

I felt a small pressure on the small of my back, and I almost had a heart-attack. I spun around and kneed whoever touched me in the groin, but regretted it instantly when I saw that it was Newt. Newt lie on the ground, his legs scrunched up close to his chest, his hands around his stomach, with a look of pure pain etched on his face.

"Oh my god! Newt! I'm so sorry!" I cried, as I helped him stand up off the dirty ground. He grimaced slightly, before smiling reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered, as he shuffled uncomfortably on his feet.

"Newt!" A voice called out over the mass of noise from the group of boys. Newt turned to a random direction, only to come face to face with the person who wanted to put me in the Slammer. "Did you show her to her room yet, or is she comfortable sleeping outside with the rest of the boys?" He asked, as he leaned closer to us both to be heard better.

"I was gonna tell her, but she turned around and kneed me in the shucking balls!" Newt cried, as he looked at me with an accusatory glance.

"I did say I was sorry." I whispered, as I avoided Newt's and the other boy's glances and smirks.

"It's alright love," Newt reassured as he placed his hand on the opposite side of my waist, and pulled me into his side. I blushed a deep, scarlet red, and resorted to looking at my feet, pushing little dirt clumps around on the ground.

"Do you remember your name yet?" The man asked me.

"No, I don't." I whispered, as I kept my gaze on the ground, as Newt rubbed soothing circles on my hip.

"Hopefully tomorrow, hey? I'm Nick by the way. I'm the leader of these shanks, and the Glade. Since you're the first girl that we've ever had here…" The man I now knew as Nick, explained to me, but I interrupted him when I found out the most important part of my new life.

"Hang on, what? I'm the _only_ girl?" I asked in complete shock. Nick looked a little bit shocked that I had interrupted him, but recovered quite quickly.

"Well yes, but we expect more are coming up throughout the years," Nick explained, as he looked at me with a look of sympathy. Newt pulled me even tighter into the side of his body, which I didn't even know was possible, before continuing to rub circles on my hip. "But since you're a girl, we're going to have one of our medical rooms as a place for you to sleep, until Gally gets around to building you a hut for yourself. Newt will take you up to the room, while myself and the other Keepers talk at the Council Gathering. Be ready to get up early tomorrow for the tour. Night Greenie," Nick winked at me, and I swear I could hear Newt growl, but when I looked at him he looked calm and peaceful.

Newt pulled away from my side, and I practically shivered as the cool air rushed to the warmth of my body.

"Come on, I'll show you to the medical room," he smiled a brief yet glowing smile, entwined his hand with mine and practically dragged me away to where the stairs were. I dropped Newt's hand and ascended the staircase on my own. I stood at the very top for a few minutes, taking in my surroundings when I felt someone brush up against me.

My balance was lacking, I was never a stealthy person, at least I thought I wasn't, so when I went tumbling backwards and down the stairs, I didn't think it was a big shock to me, although it was to everyone else.

"Greenie!" I heard Newt yell, as he raced down the stairs to check on me. He sat me up off the dirty ground, and peered into my hazel eyes. "You ok?" He asked, as his eyes scanned my body for any broken bones.

"I'm fine, and don't call me Greenie," I reassured and practically ordered, as I looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Well, until you remember your name," Newt began, but I cut him off.

"I do. I do remember." I whispered.

Newt looked shocked and confused, but I knew he was awaiting for an answer to the mystery that surrounded me.

"Casydi. My name is Casydi."


	2. Welcome To The Glade

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner. The only thing I own is the plot that you might not recognise, any OC's you will be introduced to throughout this story, and on occasion Newt and Thomas because they're just so hot! ;)**

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES**

_**Newtie:**__ First of all, thank you so much for reviewing! It means the absolute world to me! So here I am, to try and answer all your questions! Here I go! Yes, Casydi is pronounced like Cassidy. Nick was the leader before Alby, but he was killed under unknown circumstances, but I don't know if I'm going to have him die in the story yet. This takes place three years before Thomas and Teresa, so basically this is exploring their time in the Glade, before escaping, and there are a few surprises along the way. There are around 15-20 boys so far, but more will be going up throughout the story. I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Dauntlessthe testinggreek:**__ First of all, thank you so much for reviewing! It means the absolute world to me! I updated as quickly as I possibly could, but I have been a little bit busy over the past two months, with final exams, but I am officially finished, so yay! I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Xxshadowwolfyxx:**__ Haha, oh my gosh, that would have been hilarious to see! Thank you so much for reviewing, and keeping an eye out for my story! It was an incredible outcome for the first chapter with over 300 views in the first few days! So way! Happy writer! Hello Amadine! I miss you heaps! I'm going to have to go and read the last few chapters, just to keep up with it again! I hope you like this chapter!_

_**ptl4ver419:**__ First of all, thank you so much for reviewing! It means the world to me! Thank you for your lovely comment! I didn't want Casydi to be like all the other girls from other fanfic's, so I decided to mix it up a little bit, but I love that you liked it so much! I hope you like this chapter!_

_**ElsaAriel:**__ First of all, thank you so much for reviewing! It means the absolute world to me! I have noticed that I made a few typos and mistakes in the first chapter, which I will go and fix up eventually, but I haven't exactly had the chance! Haha! But don't worry, I will have those errors fixed in the next few days at the least! I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Nereatje:**__ First of all, thank you so much for reviewing! It means the absolute world to me! I'm so delighted that you like my story so much! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first!_

_**Guest:**__ Thank you for reviewing! It means the absolute world to me! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first!_

_**StarRunner1:**__ Thank you for reviewing! It means the absolute world to me! I like that you found it interesting! What was your favourite part? What did you find interesting? I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

**FAVOURITES:**

_**Thank you to;**__ AgnetCoCo, Annabelle4.0, Daiseymaemari-25, ElsaAriel, Emberpapineau, Katiekat1747, Nereatje, PhoenixFire1547, Silver-Assassin7, StarRunner1, That Shuck Griever, amycahill57, basketball4444, foxykitsuneyouko, iristmr, It199798, ptl4ever419, xxkimbobxx!_

* * *

**FOLLOWERS:**

_**Thank you to;**__ 534667lc, AgnetCoCo, Bobdebob, Daiseymaemari-25, Dauntlessthe testinggreek, ElsaAriel, Emofreak99, Katiekat1747, Nereatje, PhoenixFire1547, Rawr1023, Silver-Assassin7, StarRunner1, That Shuck Griever, foxykitsuneyouko, iristmr, It199798, pibbgotsthis, rosavampyr, royalrabbit,xxkimbobxx, xxwildcatxx!_

* * *

_**Casydi**_

I sat down on a large wooden chair, and had two faces invade my personal space. Ever since I fell down the stairs, _fifteen_ minutes ago, and said that I was fine _multiple_ times, Newt had instantly called over two Med-Jacks. Clint wiggled his fingers in front of me and I watched the tip of his finger, as he dragged it through the air.

"Yea, she'll be fine Newt. No sign of concussion, so she should be fine to spend the night by herself. She might have a headache for the rest of tonight, and around some time tomorrow, but other than that, she'll be fine." Clint finally gave me the all-clear, even though I knew I was fine, like I had told them, _fifteen_ minutes ago.

"See? I told you I was fine Newt!" I cried, as I stood up from the chair. A wave of dizziness washed over me, and it took everything I had not to tumble back down onto the ground. I smiled what I hoped was a convincing grin, and prayed that Newt would believe me.

"Ok, but if you have any trouble at all, just yell out, one of us will come and help you out," he caved in, but still told me what I should do if I needed something in the middle of the night.

"I'm pretty sure I won't have any trouble with sleeping the night away." I teased lightly, as I made my way towards the staircase for the second time that night. I think I will always be afraid of this staircase now. Newt chuckled lightly, before he made his way toward me.

"Now, now love, don't get too ahead of yourself," he teased back, as he winked in my direction. I fought the blush that tried to make its way up the back of my neck, but I remained cool, and that was the only thing I could do, without acting like a total girl.

"Tomorrow Nick is going to give you the tour, then you'll go through your Keeper training, and see where you get placed. I'm hoping you do _not_ become a Runner…" Newt trailed off, as I stopped on the stairs in front of him.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, as I rounded on him with a look of confusion and obvious annoyance.

"Running is the most dangerous job that we could have. The Maze is a place where only few can go. I'm not saying you can't do it because you're a female, I'm just saying that it takes a lot of skill and stamina. I just don't want you to get hurt, ok? You're now a fellow Glader, and Gladers look out for each other," he explained, as he worded his answers carefully. I sighed in distaste, turned around and started to make my way up the stairs again. Why did he want to keep me out of the Maze so much? I've been in there once before. It wasn't that bad! I can take care of myself, I know I can.

"I can look out for myself Newt. I'm not a baby." I whispered as Newt and I made our way to the door of the medical room, which would serve as my salvation for the time being.

"I know you can, but like I said, '_I just don't want you to get hurt'_," he repeated, as he opened the door for me, by pushing it open. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly, before I made my way into the room.

It was large in a way, but it was comfortable. More comfortable than sleeping outside with the rest of the boys, I can assure you. There were two windows in the small room, which both had thin cream curtains hanging over them. Underneath the window on the furthest wall from the door, was a double bed with two fluffy pillows. There was a bedside table next to the bed, with a bunch of flowers lying on the wooden top. There was a hammock in the corner next to the door, and an armchair in the other. There was a small dresser, with a mirror above it and a hairbrush strewn across the top of the dresser. An oil lamp hung from the ceiling, and it burned a beautiful bright light.

"Do you like it?" Newt asked, as he stood closely behind me.

"I love it Newt." I whispered, as I grinned, and walked further into the room. I walked over to the window without the bed underneath and looked out into the darkness of the night. I could hear laughter and yelling, and it was only a few seconds before I realised that the people in this place were a family. They stuck together through the thick and thin, and they helped each other when they needed it. Sure, I was scared, but if I was going to go down, I was going to go down fighting.

"If you need anything Casydi, just let me know. I'm right next door," he whispered, as he placed his hand on the small of my back, and smiled at me.

"Thank you Newt." I smiled back at him, as Newt turned away from me and walked out the door. I walked over to the hammock and lay down in it, the swinging sensation giving me a feeling of serenity, calmness. It wasn't long before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. At least, I was hoping for it to be peaceful.

_The maze walls loomed above me as I ran and I knew that I was in deep shuck. Vines littered the concrete walls, which had scratches and brands stamped all over them. I heard a loud moan, and a high pitched scream. I skidded to a stop and turned around in a circle, as I looked in every direction. I felt tears stream down my face, as I turned to run back through the ivy covered walls. I didn't know where I was, and I sure as all hell, didn't know how to get back to the clearing in the middle of the Maze. Back to Newt, back to Nick, back to Minho and Alby. _

_I turned around the corner, and screamed in fright, but stopped when I saw that it was Nick._

"_Nick! Thank…" I trailed off, as Nick's eyes trailed up to mine. His eyes were black and shrunken, his skin a pale blue-purple colour, and he had dark blue veins underneath his skin._

"_Nick?" I asked, as I looked into the unfamiliar eyes._

"_Cassie, run," he whispered, as a shiver ran down his body. I spun around and ran for my life, but I stopped suddenly when I felt a searing pain in my stomach. I looked down to see I had a long wooden spear, sticking out of my stomach. I let loose an ear piercing scream._

I sat up quickly in the hammock, which made it swing side to side violently, as I screamed loudly. I fell out of the hammock and onto the hard wooden floor, and sat up again. I felt my stomach with my hands for any wounds, but that stopped when Nick and Newt barged into my room, and knelt down in front of me. I clawed at my stomach, thinking that the wound was real, and the scream was still piercing the air around me.

"Cassie! Cassie, calm down!" Nick yelled, but that only freaked me out more.

"No!" I cried out, as I kicked at Nick's hands and stomach to stop his advances toward me.

"Caz, you need to calm down!" Newt cried, as he managed to get my hands away from my stomach.

"What the shucking hell in all hell is going on up here?!" Minho cried, as he raced into the bedroom, and pulled Nick up onto his feet.

"I don't know, she just started screaming, and wouldn't stop clawing at her stomach. Go and get Clint for us, yeah?" Nick asked Minho. Minho gave a short nod, and sprinted out of the room.

Newt had me calm, and held me close to his chest. He rubbed soothing circles on the small of my back, and ran a hand up and down my arm.

"What happened to her Newt?" I heard Nick ask, as he slowly made his way back over towards us.

"I don't know Nick. She was fine when she went to sleep. Could this be because of her escape into the Maze?" Newt whispered, as he rocked me back and forth, the remains of my nightmare fading into the night.

"I don't know Newt. I really don't know." Nick replied. The sounds faded out, as Newt's repetitive soothing motions made me drift back into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke the next morning, to a gentle prodding in the shoulder. I swiped my hand at my shoulder, and shifted slightly in the hammock. The poking insisted, so I opened my eyes and brought my hand up to shield my eyes away from the light that streamed through the window.

I saw Nick, Newt and Alby all standing near the door. Nick had a long wooden stick and continued to poke me with it in the shoulder.

"What?" I growled out, as I sat up slightly, and pushed the stick away.

"Good thing you told me to bring the stick Newt." I heard Nick whisper, as he pulled the stick away from me.

"Thanks shank! Bloody right to! I didn't know what she would be like to wake up, so I thought it would be a better idea than being too close." Newt replied, as I could practically hear the smile that was on his face.

"_What?_" I growled again, this time louder, and I swear they all just scared the klunk out of themselves.

"It's time to get up Casydi, or you're going to miss breakfast altogether." I heard Alby tell me, but I was still asleep, so I don't think I understood half of it.

"How are you guys so happy at this time of the morning!?" I cried out, as I tried desperately to get them out of my room.

"It's nine o'clock." I heard Newt whisper.

"I'm sorry, what? Why the hell didn't you wake me up before!?" I yelled, as I swung my legs over the side of the hammock quickly, only to pull a very embarrassing stunt and land gracefully on the floor. Oh, how lovely life was.

I heard the boy's snickers and chuckles, but only one of them was nice enough to give me a hand up off the cold floor.

Nick made his way toward me, as his shoulder shook with his supressed laughter.

"Shucks and Shanks, what a graceful decent from our resident Greenie!" Newt cried, as they couldn't hold their laughter back anymore.

"Ha-ha," I laughed sarcastically, "I wouldn't be laughing when your clothes mysteriously disappear the next time you have a shower you shank." I finished, as Nick pulled me up off the ground. The word shank felt foreign, unfamiliar coming out of my mouth, like something was totally and unacceptably different. Maybe I knew this word? Maybe it was a word I knew in the past, but refused to use?

"That sounds weird coming out of your mouth Greenie!" Alby cried, as all of them doubled over with laughter.

"Careful Alby or you'll be next." I glared. The boys seemed to understand what I was threatening, as they all backed away toward the door slowly.

"Get dressed, get some breakfast, and meet me back here. This is where your days begin Greenie! Welcome," Nick started, as he walked toward the door. He stopped and peered over his shoulder at me. "To the Glade," he finished, as he walked out the door, effectively leaving me here alone to my thoughts.

I found Nick easy enough, as he leant against one of the wooden poles of the homestead. His eyes scanned the area around him, before he looked up at the blue, cloudless sky.

"Hey Nick!" I greeted casually, as his head snapped down, and his eyes locked onto mine. It was then that I noticed that Nick was actually very good looking. He was tall, with broad shoulders and a thin figure. He had muscular arms, legs, shoulders and back. His blonde shaggy hair fell slightly in his eyes, but he flicked it away with his long, slender fingers. The sun shone on his blue eyes, and reflected against the darkness of his skin. All in all, he was very attractive.

"Hey Cassie!" Nick replied, as he pushed himself off the wooden pole. "Are you ready for your tour Greenie?" He asked, as he made his way over towards me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I whispered, as he got even closer. Wow, he was tall.

"So this is the Homestead. This is where we all sleep. The Keepers and Leaders have their rooms, plus some medical rooms, until we expand the Hut. Most of the boys and the other Greenies sleep outside in bedrolls and hammocks, but just to let you know we have Newt, Alby and I taking shifts outside your room to keep them shanks away." Nick pointed to the two story building, that housed all the makeshift beds and the hammocks that were strung between two of the columns that held up the building.

"So the Glade is split up into four parts. One part is the Homestead, the second part is the Deadheads, the third part is the Gardens, and the fourth part is the Bloodhouse. The deadheads are where our Baggers hang out, and also where we bury the ones that die or get themselves banished or trapped in the maze. The Gardens are where we plant the seeds the Creators give us, and that's where Zart, the Keeper of the Track-Hoes, and all the other Track-Hoes slave away," Nick pointed out buildings, people and parts of the Glade like it was the most easiest thing that he had ever done. It was almost like it was rehearsed, like he did it for every Greenie.

"The Bloodhouse is where we keep our animals and slice 'em up for the stews that Frypan makes. Kitchens and bathrooms are located next to the Homestead, which I've already shown you. As you can see the Glade is surrounded by walls. I'll only tell you this once Casydi. Never, and I mean _**NEVER**_ go into that maze. The only time you will be able to go into that maze is if you're trialling as a Runner, or you are a Runner. Do you understand me?" Nick asked, as seriousness etched into his voice.

"Yes," I whispered, as I looked up to the ivy covered iron walls that surrounded the Glade. He must not have heard me, for he shook my shoulder to snap me out of my daze.

"Casydi!" He cried, "do you understand!?" He cried slowly.

"Yes!" I screamed right back at him. I didn't know why he was screaming at me, but I did know that I wasn't going to take any of his shit. "I understand Nick! Now get out of my face before I hit you!" I growled back, as I got all up in his personal space. He looked shocked, but he recovered quickly.

"What do you know Greenie; looks like you'll fit in here after all." Nick nodded, as he looked me up and down in shock and pride. Like he was impressed or something.

"What made you think that I wouldn't?" I asked, as I cocked my head to the side and placed a hand on my hip. Nick looked down to the ground, laughed and shook his head. He then looked back up to my eyes, with a sort of fondness.

"Nothing at all," he whispered, as he started walking towards one of the ivy covered walls.

"What's next?" I asked, as I looked to some of the initial carvings on the walls.

"Now, Casydi, you become a part of the Glade, once and for all," he replied. We came to a stop in front of the wall, which had few names scattered across it, carved into the cool stone.

I recognised Nick, Newt and Alby's messy scrawl, and for the first time since arriving in this hellhole, I felt like I was with people who I could trust, who wouldn't hurt me. Well, at least I hoped.

I felt something cool press into the palm of my hand. At first I was alarmed, as it was sharp and unfamiliar, but when I looked down, I calmed myself, as it was just a carving tool.

"What am I supposed to do with this Nick?" I asked, as I looked at the blade, then back to the boy beside me.

"I want you to carve your name into the wall, and you will officially be a part of the Glade. Now until forever." Nick explained, as his eyes trailed the names on the wall.

I turned my attention away from Nick, and towards the dozens of other names scrawled across the space. I fixed the grip I had on the carving tool and pressed it against the ivy covered walls. I dragged the tool across the walls, effectively carving my name into the stone. My writing was curly and loopy, and neat in a way. It wasn't very easy to write into solid stone.

"Congratulations Casydi, you are now a Glader," he whispered, as he smiled down at me. It was almost as if he was proud or something. That's twice in the space of an hour.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked, as I handed the carving tool back to Nick.

"I'm going to take you to the Kitchens to get something to eat, because you must be starving yourself, am I right?" He asked, as he pocketed the carving tool.

"Yes, I'm positive my stomach is trying to eat itself, so food would be much appreciated!" I laughed as my stomach grumbled in agreement. Nick laughed and shook his head, but grabbed me gently around the wrist and dragged me towards a building next to the Homestead, which Nick had pointed out as the Kitchens.

We walked into the Kitchens, which was sort of set up like a cafeteria. There was space to line up and get food, and picnic tables littered the rest of the space.

"Frypan!" Nick called to an African-American boy, who looked to be around fourteen to fifteen years of age.

"Oh, hey Nick! This must be our newest Glader! Little Casydi, right?" He asked, as he put down the knife he was using and dried his hands on his apron.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Frypan!" I smiled, as I held out my hand for him to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet the girl that Nick and Newt won't shut up about!" Frypan laughed, but shut his mouth quickly when he looked at Nick.

"Let's get you some food, shall we Casydi?" Nick spoke from behind me. He placed his hand on the small of my back, and guided me over to one of the picnic tables that were close to the cooking area. Nick left me for a few seconds, and went over to grab a plate from Frypan. He walked back to the table and placed a plate full of steaming hot, fluff pancakes in front of me.

"Food!" I cried, as I picked up the maple syrup that Frypan had brought over, and drizzled it all over my pancakes. I cut a piece off and popped it into my mouth, and practically moaned in delight. "Frypan, this has got to be the best food that I have ever tasted!" I complimented. Frypan smiled in what I assumed was pride.

"Thank you Casydi! I can see that cooking for you will keep me very entertained!" He laughed, as he went back to making the rest of the meals.

"So Casydi, when you're finished here –" Nick was interrupted halfway as a boy ran into the Kitchens.

"Nick! The box has come up!" He cried. Nick stood up, as confusion and some sort of panic etched across his face.

"What? Are you sure? Are you completely certain?" He asked the boy.

"Very certain! Alby and Newt are checking it now!" He cried, as he then turned around and ran out the door. Nick looked as if he wanted to go with him, so I stood up and made my way towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going Casydi?" He asked, as he wrapped a hand around my upper arm.

"Well, I'm a Glader now right, this means that I have to participate and pull my own weight. Now come on, this sounds urgent!" I responded, as I pulled against Nick with all my weight.

"Ok, ok!" Nick laughed despite all the serious tension that was littering the air around us.

We ran out into the clearing of the Glade, and over to the big group of boys that were surrounding a pit of some sort.

So, I'm pretty sure that I have already established that I am short as hell, so naturally I could fit through tight spaces, and I wouldn't be able to see anything if I was at the back. So I wiggled and squirmed until I was at the front of the group where Nick, Alby and Newt were all standing. They all held a vision of power, confidence and respect.

"_For the Nightingale_?" Newt read off a piece of paper confused. For some reason, that name sounded familiar, like it meant something to me.

"Can I see that Newt?" I asked, as I took the piece of paper that he held out for me to take. I couldn't explain what I felt. There was a sudden rush of energy and a sort of high-pitched ringing, and I knew that something in the box was meant for me. "Where did this note come from Newt?" I asked, as I dropped down into the box with Nick, Alby and Newt.

"That one there, but good luck trying to lift it, everybody's tried and no result," he pointed to a box in a dark corner. I walked over to it slowly, as I felt everybody's eyes on me.

"She's a Greenie! She's not supposed to be in there, and she's not supposed to be snooping around!" I heard a voice yell from outside the box, probably one of the guys that called dibs.

"Oh, shuck up Gally!" I heard Nick growl. There were a few chuckles of laughter, but it all went silent again when I reached the box. I opened the flaps of the box to see brown arrows with blue feathers on the end, and a brown bow. I wrapped my right hand around the bow, and picked it up with ease. I heard gasps from all around me, and I turned around to face the rest of the boys.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"All of us tried to pick that bow up and we struggled to even move it a centimetre! How did you do that?" Newt asked, as Alby and Nick looked on in suspicion.

"I don't know. Nick," I began as I looked back to him, his attention focused solely on me, "what if I'm this '_Nightingale_' character?" I asked, as I stood up from my position on the floor, the bow secured tightly in my hand.

"I don't know Casydi, but you can be as sure as hell that I'm going to find out," he replied, as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Nick, there's another box here." Alby told us, as he bent down on the other side of the cage.

"What's in it?" Nick asked, as he walked over to Alby.

"Necklaces," he replied, as he held up necklaces with name tags wrapped around the chain.

"Casydi," One was placed in my hand, and to say it was beautiful and confusing would be an understatement. The pendant was a simple silver music note, with a note attached to it.

"_Music will only cause chaos_?" I read off the note, as I held the pendant up in front of my eyes.

"Newt," Alby passed Newt his necklace, and then passed one to Nick.

Newt's pendant was two feathers crossing over each other diagonally in different directions. One silver, one black, simple yet just as confusing as my music note.

"_Your determination will light the way_?" Newt was just as confused as the rest of us. "What does yours say Nick?" Newt asked, as Nick picked the note off his chain.

"_Darkness will be encountered, but it is up to you to save the power_," he replied, as he eyed the pendant that was attached to the chain. I walked over to Nick and took the necklace from Nick.

Nick's pendant was more complex than the rest of ours. Nick's was a blurred silver cross, with one streak of red.

"What does this mean?" Nick asked. Everybody else was getting their pendants and chains, but none of them resembled the same pendants as Nick, Newt and I.

"I don't know Nick, I don't know," I whispered, as I looked him dead in the eye. "I really don't know."


	3. Sun-Kissed

**Hi everyone and welcome to the third chapter of "Nightingale". I know it has been a while since I have updated this story, I was just working out the plot and doing all that! I have missed every single one of you and I hope you have not lost interest in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner trilogy. The only thing I own is the OC, the plot that you are not familiar with, any other characters that you will be introduced to throughout the story and on occasion Newt and Thomas, because they are both so hot ;)**

**Without further ado, "Sun-Kissed".**

* * *

**Casydi**

I balanced the bow in my hands and I'll tell you now, it was as light as air. It had the most comfortable grip, was smooth to the touch and the drawstring was perfectly tuned. Whoever made this was one skilled craftsman. But this was for the Nightingale, not me. Was I the Nightingale? What does it mean? What was with all the necklaces? All the questions that I had absolutely no answers to bolted through my head as I tried to focus on the annoying target in front of me.

I picked an arrow out of the quiver that was leaning up against the tree. I notched the arrow onto the drawstring and pulled it back to my cheek. I aimed at the target that Nick had set up a few metres away and released the string.

The arrow flew across the short distance and lodged itself into a tree two metres next to the target. I groaned in frustration. That was the fourth arrow that I had released and every single time it landed somewhere other than the target.

"You're focusing too much!" A voice yelled out from behind me. I turned around and looked up to our makeshift watchtower, to see Nick leaning over the side, wearing nothing but a singlet and trousers. Sweat glistened and ran down every inch of his perfectly sculpted body. I forced myself to look away, as it would have been bad if he considered me to be staring.

"But you have to focus to hit the target Nick!" I yelled back up to him, as I notched another arrow. I turned my attention back to the hindering, yet annoying piece of cardboard that was nailed to the tree, drew back the drawstring and aimed for the target. I took a deep breathe in and released the stick with a point on the end. I held my breath as I desperately wished for the arrow to finally meet its mark.

I screamed in frustration when the arrow lodged itself not five centimetres above the previous arrow.

"What am I doing wrong?!" I cried out.

"I told you," a voice whispered in my ear. I jumped in fright, yet still had enough in me to spin around and give a flattering roundhouse kick to Nick's face. Well, it should have met Nick's face, except he blocked it. Very efficiently.

"How did I do that?" I asked, as my leg dropped down to the ground.

"I don't know. Must have been something that your subconscious remembered before you got here," he replied, as his hand dropped back down next to his side.

"Is it the same for you?" I asked, as I indicated to the hand that had effectively blocked my roundhouse kick.

"It's probable. I don't remember anything about my past, so it is likely that I was trained before." Nick shrugged in carelessness and confusion. "Notch another arrow and try not to focus. I bet, that you'll hit the target this time," he finished, as he stepped back away from me and indicated for me to notch another arrow.

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh, as I turned my attention and "_non_"-focus to the targets in front of me. I corrected my stance, shoulders squared, feet spread and bow at the ready. I reached for the quiver that sat solemnly at the base of a tree, pulled out an arrow and then notched it onto the string. I pulled back slowly, closed my eyes, took a deep breathe in and calmed myself down.

"_You can do this Casydi, just don't focus._" I thought to myself. My eyes snapped open and I released the string. The arrow soared through the air in what seemed to be slow motion! I held my breath as I desperately waited for the arrow to meet its mark.

It wasn't long before there was a solid thud, which could only mean one thing. I had hit something or someone. I opened my eyes, which I hadn't even realised I had closed and was astounded to see the arrow had met its mark. Staring me right in the face was my arrow lodged in the target, right in the bullseye zone.

It took me a while to realise that I had finally hit something, before Nick wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his side.

"You did it Casydi! I'm so proud of you!" Nick cried as he wrapped his other arm around my shoulders and gave me a well-deserved hug.

I dropped my bow as I still looked at the target with disbelief written all over my face. I had never thought how easy it was to hit a target without focusing. Maybe Nick was right, maybe not focusing was the trick.

I turned my focus to Nick who was practically jumping in the air with enthusiasm and excitement. Just seeing the huge grin that he had plastered across his face was enough to make me smile.

All of a sudden I lost my train of thought. I finally noticed

I saw Newt and Minho run through the gap in the maze walls and pulled away from Nick.

"Excuse me," I smiled as Nick was still uncontrollable with how proud he was of me, although I really had no clue why. I stepped away from Nick and picked up my long forgotten bow and started to race over to the two runners.

"Newt!" I cried out as I jumped into his open, awaiting arms. He picked me up off of the ground and spun me around in the air. He set me down gently and kept his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Hey Caz, how are you?" Newt asked me as he pulled me in for another hug while Minho looked on with a knowing look on his face. What did he know that I didn't?

"Good, I finally hit the target!" I answered him with a whole lot of enthusiasm as I practically jumped up and down with energy. Newt just looked at me with a smile on his face that could make anyone smile with him. It was pretty much contagious.

"Hey Minho, how was the maze?" I asked as I finally acknowledged the other runner.

"The maze is nothing compared to the entertainment in here," he replied as he smirked an all knowing smile. Confusion was basically the only thing that I could have thought about.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as even Newt stood beside me with an arm wrapped around my waist. Minho just shook his head with a smile and then looked over my shoulder to something behind me.

"Newt," Nick's voice sounded stern and mad. Newt and I spun around to see Nick furiously stalking toward us.

"Nick, is everything ok?" Newt asked as he ran his hand across the small of my back which made me smile gently. Minho walked up next to me and looked like he was almost ready to pounce if a fight was to break out. It was Nick and Newt, surely they wouldn't fight? They were best friends.

"I need you to come with me, update on the maze," he replied in a monotone voice. I watched as Nick looked at Newt with evil in his eyes. My blood ran cold and fear coursed through my body as I saw the evil that was in Nick's eyes.

"Nick?" I asked as I inched closer to him. There was something wrong, but I had no idea what was wrong with him or the relationship between him and Newt.

"I just need to talk to Newt, Casydi," he replied as he looked me straight in the eye. The look of anger had me chilled to the core.

"Ok," I replied hesitantly as I watched Newt square his shoulders in some sort of defiance. I looked between the two males and then out of the corner of my eye to Minho.

"Is it just me, or could you cut the tension in the air with a knife?" I whispered as I watched Nick narrow his eyes toward Newt. Minho just shrugged his shoulders as he stood at the ready to rip apart a fight if need be. What was his problem? "What's wrong with them, they were fine this morning?" I asked him as I watched Newt tense his jaw in anticipation.

"Your obliviousness is refreshing Cazza," Minho replied with a smile as he walked away from the two shanks and off to the kitchen's to grab some of the incredible stew that Frypan had made for lunch.

"Are you seriously going to leave me here with them?!" I yelled at Minho's retreating form. Instead of turning around and giving me a smile, like I thought he would, he threw his hand up in the air in some form of a goodbye.

"Casydi, go find Frypan and you will start your keeper training, understand?" Nick asked as he didn't even bother to take his eyes off of Newt. I seriously thought that something was going to happen. I needed to stand up against Nick, even if there was nothing to stand up against.

"No," I replied, as I stood my ground in defiance. "No, I will not go find Frypan. You're freaking me out Nick. I am _**not**_ going to leave you here alone with Newt. I don't want you guys to hurt each other," I finished as I looked Nick square in the eye.

Newt walked up beside me, his earlier stance completely forgotten in light of my annoyance toward Nick.

"You should go Cassie," Newt whispered as he rested a hand on the small of my back which made me look at him with sadness and concern written all over my face.

"I'll say it again Newt, I am _**not**_ leaving," I spat as I pushed his arm away from me, which resulted in his hand falling from my back.

"Nick?" Newt asked as he looked over to the leader of the Glade. "She's a Greenie, she's not allowed to know the truth," he tried to reason with Nick, who looked like he was going to let me know what was so wrong with this picture.

"What is going on!?" I yelled out as I threw my arms out in annoyance. What surprised me the most about this action was not the stupid looks that I would have received from the two testosterone infused males, but the clear force-field that knocked them far enough away is definitely what made me look at my hands in absolute shock.

Then there was the matter of Nick and Newt. What had I just done? How did I do that? Were they going to treat me like a monster now? Maybe everyone was right, maybe having a girl in the Glade was a bad omen. Gally would have a field day with this.

"Cassie," Nick started as he began to rise from the grass that reminded me of emeralds. Or at least what I thought emeralds would look like. Newt looked absolutely terrified, but I knew that he was trying to remain calm, for my sake.

I saw all the other boys; Frypan, Minho, Alby, Gally, Zart, Jeff, Clint nearly everybody surround me, Nick and Newt. I looked to the boys around me and instantly felt as if somebody was sitting on my chest and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Minho could easily tell that I was freaking out but I knew I had the right to. I didn't even know about these powers that I had and I had just used them unknowingly, unwillingly and unforgivably on my two best friends in the Glade.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered as I stood rigidly straight, afraid to move, afraid to even look anybody in the eye.

"Caz, you need to calm down," Minho raised his voice to show that he wasn't scared, that he wasn't going to hate me just because I had unknown powers that I had no idea how to control.

"Cassie," Nick said again as he tried to get through to me in some way or the other. I looked to him with fear practically written all over my face, confusion in my eyes and terror to what I could do to my friends.

"I can't do this, I'm hurting you!" I yelled out as I forced myself to move, forced myself to get out of the Glade, away from everyone.

"Casydi, you're not hurting us," Newt started as he finally rose up from the ground, cradling his arm to his chest in a futile attempt for me not to see the blood that dripped down his arm.

"I'm not hurting you, huh?" I asked, as I gestured to the red liquid that dripped onto the lush green grass.

"This wasn't you, this was my own stupid fault. You had nothing to do with this Casydi," Newt replied as he tried to get closer to me, in some sort of effort to calm me down.

"Get away from me Newt. I will not be able to forgive myself if I hurt any of you again," I held my hand out and hoped that I wouldn't let out another charge that would knock everybody back, or worse, kill them.

A loud noise from behind me was enough to make my heart jump up into my throat and for my skin to crawl. It was a mistake to let fear control me as another powerful burst exited my body. This knocked everybody off their feet and even further back from where I stood.

Terror and panic coursed through my body as I witnessed the real point of my Nightingale powers. They were too dangerous when I didn't know how to control them. I needed to get out of here, for my friend's and the Glade's.

I spun around and bolted from my position. I heard Nick and Newt's screams of protest as I took off to the one place I knew could get me away from here. The maze.

"Cassie, stop!" Nick cried out as I felt him and three others running after me through the ground beneath my feet. I was the Nightingale, but this was not what I was expecting.

I ran past the trees and aimed for my bow and quiver. I grabbed them with ease, only stopping momentarily to look over my shoulder to make sure I still had a fair amount of distance between me and the boys.

I took off again towards the doors of the maze. It was that time of day where the doors would be starting to close, so I knew that my escape had a limited window of opportunity.

"Casydi, please stop!" I heard Newt cry out as they desperately tried to catch up to me.

"No!" I yelled as they attempts just fueled my need to get out of the Glade and away from them.

There was a loud noise, almost like a crashing sound and I knew that my window of opportunity was quickly getting smaller. I pushed my legs to go harder, faster as I ignored the searing pain in my legs.

It was a few seconds before the doors to the maze on every side began to close. I knew that I needed to push myself if I wanted to get out of there.

My feet pounded against the dirt ground as I heard practically everyone screaming behind me, a bunch of pounding feet as they chased after me.

The doors were getting closer and closer to being closed for the night, so there was only one thing I could do. Hope.

Three; I didn't want to hurt anybody ever again. I was going to stay out there until all of my powers were under control. I had to avoid the Grievers, but most of all I had to survive myself.

Two; The Nightingale was supposed to protect people, not hurt them. I knew that I had to protect them, but I didn't know how.

One; I couldn't hurt Nick. Not after I had discovered that my feelings for him were true. I was leaving to protect him, even if I had to break my own heart in order to protect him.

Zero; Darkness will overcome light, as light doesn't always prevail.

I burst through the maze doors just as they shut behind me. The maze doors had officially closed me off from the Glade and everyone who had always been there for me. This was for them, this was for Nick and this was for me. This was for the Nightingale.


	4. The Undertaking

**Newt**

It had been exactly three months since Casydi disappeared into the maze. We hadn't heard from her, so we had pretty much thought she was gone for good.

Minho and I ran through the doors to the maze, just in time for them to close behind us. I ran my hands through my hair in annoyance.

"Still no sign of Casydi?" Nick's voice from behind me pulled me out of my daze of remembering her. I turned around to see the dark circles under his eyes, the tired look over his face and the way he carried himself. This was how it was for many weeks after every outing in the maze. I simply shook my head in dismay and watched as he sighed in despair.

"We'll find her Nick, we promise," Minho spoke his mind as he made his way towards our leader.

"We're not going to give up searching for her Nick," I vowed as I looked him dead in the eye. There was something about Casydi that made her so important. She was important to all of us, no matter what she had done.

I turned away from Nick and was about to walk to the runner's hut, when he spoke from behind me.

"Do you really think she's still out there Newt? Do you seriously think she could still be alive?" He asked as he looked at me. I looked him in the eyes and saw just how broken he was from Casydi's disappearance.

"Nick, she's been in there for three months. She's probably a lot further in then we've ever been before. We're still mapping the maze. We'll find her, don't you worry." I replied as I laid a gentle, yet comforting hand on his shoulder. He had feelings for her that much was clear, which meant that I had to step back no matter what I felt for her.

It's true. I had feelings for Casydi. She was absolutely incredible. Her bleach blonde hair was long and wavy, yet she always had it in a braid or ponytail. Her sapphire blue eyes were close to the colour of the sky when it was nearing twilight. She was amazing. Her disappearance had affected everyone in different ways. But I was not going to stop until I found her. No matter what.

I heard the familiar creaks of the maze behind me and felt the cold wind that whipped through the doors. The ground beneath my feet started to rumble as the doors started to close on all four sides of the maze.

"Minho," I began as I caught up to my fellow runner. "Do you really think Casydi is still alive out there?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck in nervousness and a desperate attempt to look carefree.

"I do," he replied honestly as he looked over his shoulder to where Nick stood at the doors to the maze, desperately wishing for the girl to come back. "I believe she's so far in that we don't even know where she is as of yet, but I do know that we will find her," he finished as we both made our way toward the Runner's Hut.

I looked back over my shoulder at the doors to the maze and could only wish that we would find Casydi before something else did.

The next morning was hell. No one in the Glade was the same. We all missed the little spitfire that was Casydi, the Nightingale.

"Newt, please tell me you're going to find her today," Frypan's voice sounded dead and absolutely unattached from the world.

"We're definitely gonna try Fry, I promised Nick I wouldn't stop looking for her," I replied as I took the plate he offered me. But to be honest, I wasn't hungry, not even close. I had to deal with the fact that Nick was in love with her and my feelings for Casydi had to remain buried for a very long time.

"Morning Newt!" The newest Glader, Jesse, was way too chipper this early in the morning. I didn't even know why he was awake at this time of morning anyway.

"Jesse," I greeted bitterly. Nobody really liked him. There was a list of reasons. The main one? He thought we should give up looking for Casydi.

"Are you pumped for today?" He asked as he sat down next to me after he received his breakfast from a begrudged Frypan.

"Pumped?" I was very confused, there was no doubt about that. He was up early, he was talking to me and he was pumped about something. That's when it hit me. If he wasn't beside me, I would have literally hit my head against the table.

"I'm going to be trialling as a runner today!" He cried with a gigantic smile on his face.

"No offense Jesse, but it is way too early for you to be this happy and if you haven't noticed, the maze is not a place for newbie's right now, not when we're looking for-"

"For Casydi, I know. But this is the last thing I have to trial before being given something to do! I need to do it Newt, Alby's orders," he interrupted as he shovelled his eggs into his mouth. You had no idea how much I wanted to slam his head in to the table to shut him up.

It had taken us so long to come this close to finding Casydi, to finding an unknown part of the Glade and it had to be ruined by this shank. I stood up from the table and Jesse looked at me with an outraged look on his face.

"You're going to skip on breakfast?" He asked with a very upset tone to his voice.

"We don't have time for breakfast shank," I replied with annoyance as I signalled to Minho that it was time to start our day. We both turned around and walked straight out of the kitchens with Jesse trailing slightly behind to saviour his breakfast.

"Good luck today boys. Don't get distracted, don't get lost and don't get split up. Bring our girl home," Alby instructed with his underlying tone of authority. Since Casydi's disappearance, Alby had to take most of Nick's duties around the Glade.

I laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes.

"We will," I whispered as I raised my hand over my shoulder and into the air as an indication for us to be going. Minho strapped his machete to his back and finished tying the rope of his water pack to his runner chest plate. "Let's move out!" I cried out into the almost deserted Glade. The doors opened with a crack and we were off.

The maze had twists and turns and the Runner's knew exactly where to go and what movements to make. However, it was my job to make sure we all stuck together, including the annoying ones.

Minho, Jesse, Ben and I twisted this way and that way, to try and find the one place that eluded us. The safe haven, we called it. I had a feeling that, that was where Casydi had taken refuge from the shenanigans that were the maze.

We rounded a corner thinking we were going to find ourselves face to face with this so called safe haven, Casydi's hiding place. But instead was the most revolting thing I had ever laid eyes on.

The creature looked biomechanical. It had a body sort of like a spider, with eight mechanical legs that creaked and whirred when the creature moved. It had slime dripping from what I'm pretty sure was its mouth and spikes, shears and rods sticking out from every angle.

"Stop," I whispered as the other boys wanted to turn around and run. Of course, I didn't blame them. I had no idea what this thing was and I had no idea what we had to do to avoid being its appetiser, entrée, main course and dessert.

The creature stared at us for a few minutes before letting out an all might screech that could have made our ears bleed. I covered my ears as I hoped to deafen the sound of the infernal cry, but I didn't close my eyes and I was glad I didn't.

I saw a flash of blonde wisp past and I heard a sharp zing of a machete being unsheathed from its holder. The next thing I know, the machete was lodged straight through the creatures head and with a loud screech of protest vanished from our sight. There was some sort of bird call throughout the air, but if that had to do with what just happened, then tickle me pink and call me a canary.

I turned slightly to look at the person who saved us and to be honest I could have died from what I saw.

"Casydi?" I asked as I straightened up from my crouched posture. The girl in question just looked at me with a smile before she launched at me with her arms out wide. I caught her easily and spun her around in a circle. I set her down on her feet gently before I hugged her tighter to my chest. I pulled away only to look straight into her eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again! Don't you ever run away! Do you have any idea what the Glade has gone through without you being there! Nick is shattered! So-" I caught myself before I really told Casydi the real reason why I was out here searching for her.

She looked down at her feet, her blue eyes dim with sadness and anger.

"I'm sorry Newt, but my powers were unstable, I had to get out of there. For everyone's sake," she finished as she looked at me. Minho laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and she spun around with a smile. She jumped into his awaiting arms and gave him a hug that was enough to make any one person jealous.

"We should get you back to the Glade, I know a couple of people who are dying to see you," Minho smiled as he wrapped his whole arm around her shoulders. Casydi laughed as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not going back to the Glade you guys, I'm staying out here until I learn how to fully control my powers. Nothing you say will get me to change my mind," she finished before she pulled away from Minho's embrace.

"Why not? Did you not see that thing you just killed!?" Ben finally spoke up as he was practically riveted to the spot.

"I know," she began as she looked over her shoulder to make sure the creature was really gone. "I call them Grievers. They roam the maze at night and then return to their nest in the morning. I have still yet to find where they go during the day. Just another reason why I will not be returning with you," Casydi's voice was completely serious and I knew there was nothing we could in the voice of reason to get her to return to the Glade.

"Caz, you're going to be very mad at me, but just know that it's for your own good," I replied as I swung my arms down around her waist, picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Newt! Put me down!" Casydi screeched as she kicked her arms and legs out around her.

"Sorry Cassie, let's go boys!" I cried out as I nodded my head in the direction back to the Glade. We had to get back before Casydi used her Nightingale powers on us. We'd be pretty much screwed if she used her powers on us.

"That's Casydi? You never mentioned she was hot!" Jesse's voice echoed through the Glade as we ran through the tall, ivy covered walls.

"Whoever said that, just know I am going to kick your ass when we get back!" Casydi's voice called out over my shoulder and it took everything in mew not to burst out into laughter.

It wasn't long before we got back to the Glade. We all came to a slow stop on the dirty ground of the Glade. I set Casydi down on her feet only for a sharp stinging kind of pain on my cheek and my head was to the left.

"Oh!" Minho and Ben jumped in both shock and anticipation for what was going to happen next. They both started to laugh and high-fived each other.

"Dude, you just got burned!" Jesse yelled as he started to cackle at the sight before him.

"Newt whatever your last name is, don't you ever do that again!" Casydi cried as she pointed a long, slender finger in my face.

"Sorry Cassie, but that's what we had to do to get you back here. You need to talk to Nick and Alby about what we all just saw out there!" I cried as I got all up in her face. She was the one that had broken Nick, she was the one who made Alby stand up and she was the one who broke my heart. It was now or never.

I raised my fingers up to my mouth and let out a sharp whistle.

"Hey boys, look who we found!" I called out into the near empty glade. Next thing I knew, we were surrounded by the boys.

"Casydi!" Alby cried out as he picked the said girl up off of the ground and spun her around in a circle. He put her back down on the ground and gently punched her arm.

"Don't you ever run off again! I don't think Nick or Newt can handle it!" He cried just as I was indicating for him to shut his mouth. Casydi turned her head around to look at me and I just dropped my arms in time, otherwise I would have made a very big fool of myself.

"Oh really?" She asked as she turned her attention back to Alby and all the other boys. Gally and his followers now surrounded her giving her pats on the back and one armed hugs.

"Alby," I called out for the second-in-command and motioned him to come over towards me. He stealthily made his way towards me and raised his eyebrows in question. "Where's Nick?" I asked as my eyes scanned for our leader across the Glade which was quickly filling up with the other Gladers.

"He's all locked up in the Leader's Room in the Homestead and refuses to come out. Even when we heard you were back with Casydi," he replied as he also scanned the Glade for our absent leader.

A screech that ran out across the Glade was enough to make anyone freeze in fear. That cry was awfully familiar. I turned around to see three Grievers making their way towards the Glade.

Casydi spun around mid-conversation with Jeff and you could practically see the fear in her eyes. She darted towards me and wrapped her arms around mine.

"Get everyone out of here now!" She yelled desperately as she grabbed her bow from behind her back, an arrow from her quiver and notched it on the string. She turned her attention to the three bio-mechanical creatures.

She drew back the string and let the arrow fly towards the first Griever, while everyone was running around like a bunch of headless chooks.

"Everyone, half of you to the Council Hall, the rest to the Homestead, Alby tell Nick, Minho you're with me!" I barked out orders and then ripped my machete off of my back. I aimed carefully and then threw it at the nearest Griever. It missed completely, my aim wasn't exactly the best. But what shocked me the most was the look that Casydi then gave me.

"Newt! What did I say!? Get out of here and leave this to me! I will not have you get hurt because of these things! Not when I can protect you!" She yelled as she notched another arrow and aimed at the other Griever which I missed.

"I'm not going to step back and let you protect me! I'm not an invalid!" I shouted at her with outrage as I dodged a flying spear from Minho as he desperately tried to rid the Glade of these creatures.

"I'm not saying you are! I just need you to get out of here! You are not trained to go up against the Grievers!" She yelled back as she dodged one of the Grievers, long and deadly tail. "GET OUT!" She yelled as she grabbed another arrow from her quiver. She jumped to the left in order to get away from the Grievers sharp to the point pincer, but accidentally dropped her bow in the path of the Grievers leg.

A loud shatter was heard through the battle in front of us and Casydi looked like she was in pain. She gripped a hand to her stomach and I swear I saw a tear slip from her eye.

"Casydi?!" I cried out as I dodged the Grievers tail once again.

"I'm fine!" She cried out as she did a series of flips toward the machete which lie unforgotten on the ground of the Glade. She picked it up, then spun around to face the Griever also releasing the cutting tool.

She threw the machete which such an aim that it didn't even colour me surprised. The tool sliced through the creature with precise accuracy and it vanished into this air, which left the machete lying on the ground in its place.

There was on Griever left now and it knew it was outnumbered and going to be killed by either Casydi, Minho or myself.

Casydi darted toward the machete and just made it before the Griever turned his individual attention to the girl.

"Newt, get out of here!" She yelled but there was only one tiny complication. "Argh!" Casydi's cry was heard throughout the entire Glade. The Griever's tail protruded from Casydi's back and she dropped to the floor. Casydi had just enough strength in her to turn around and throw the machete at the creature before it vanished into thin air. The same call that I heard earlier echoed over the Glade.

I ran over to Casydi's limp body and lifted the back of her shirt to see a blue wound with green and purple veins splitting off in every direction.

"What do we do?" Minho asked as he crouched down next to us as the boys started to file back into the Glade as they realised that the danger had passed.

"I don't know Minho. I don't know,"


End file.
